


The Sun

by multifandomhaven



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: Legolas is smitten with one of his companions. Pure fluff!





	The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

* Nin aurë - my sunlight.

*Helia (E-luh) - Of the sun.

Helia was practicing her archery, Legolas instructing her with gentle touches and polite suggestions. Night had already fallen, and the stars were shining brightly, and a slight chill had settled over the forest.

"Slowly release your breath," Legolas whispered from behind her, "and let the arrow fly."

Helia followed his directions as best she could, and let the arrow loose. She watched sadly as it lodged itself into a tree many feet to the left of the target. She winced and glanced over to the tall elf by her side, an embarrassed look on her face. "I don't think archery agrees with me."

Legolas gave Helia a tiny smile. "Do not fret, nin aurë, you are quickly improving."

Helia sighed and extended the bow to him. "You have my thanks, Legolas. It really means a lot that you're trying. Who better to teach archery than you? Even if your student is dreadful."

"You will learn," Legolas said securing the bow to his back. "As long as I walk these lands you will have an instructor in me."

Helia smiled brightly at him. For a moment she felt her chest tighten, nerves bouncing in the pit of her stomach. It was something that had been happening often as of late, and she didn't know what to do about it.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments, eyes trained on one another, before they heard a distinct, rough voice in the distance.

Helia looked at Legolas with an amused grin. "We'd better get back, I can hear Gimli's grumbling from here. It is your turn to keep watch."

Back at camp Legolas heard Helia and the dwarf trading jokes, each one worse than the last. Her laugh was like music to him, beautiful and mesmerizing - he never wanted it to end.

"It seems you're smitten, my friend," Aragorn said as he sat next to him on the log. "She has you captured."

"So it would seem." Legolas never turned his gaze from the blonde haired woman. "However, I would have consider myself lucky."

"Because you've found your one?" Aragorn wondered, releasing a puff of his pipe-weed.

"Yes, but more than that," Legolas turned his eyes to him quickly, not wanting to miss a second of Helia's shining smile, and, as quiet as the wind, said, "I am lucky for I am in the presence of the sun."


End file.
